


Princess the Hopeful – The Light of Dawn

by HollowBeta



Series: Princess the Hopeful – The Light of Dawn [1]
Category: Old World of Darkness, Princess: the Hopeful, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Dark, Friendship, Magical Girls, Original Character(s), Urban Fantasy, gothic punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowBeta/pseuds/HollowBeta
Summary: The city of Swanford is a mess.The people are cynical and drained of life.Creatures of the night stalk the streets looking for prey.The Darkness wishes for footholds in our reality to tear apart the last part of goodness from the world.But there is hope. The nobles, the Champion of the Light fight the Darkness to keep hope alive within a world drowning in horror.Emily Baron is a normal British school girl until one day were empathy gets the better of her and finds her face to face with a Dark-spawn. She is then flung to a world full of monsters. Being able to transform into her princess identity of Blazing Sun. She must learn how to fight the Darkness and protect the ones she loves.





	1. Blossoming

The streets of Swanford are meant to be peaceful at night. The world is meant to be sleep and children are meant to be dreaming about fantasy adventures. This is not the case.

The streets smell of filth from over flooding rubbish bins. The homeless sleep on the streets defenceless to the prowling eyes of night. Then some people see the cover of the night as a reason to cause atrocities. Of course, then there are the vampires, the werewolves, the mages and monsters from every book, religion or paperback romance would have you believe in. Then there is the Darkness.

The city of Swanford at night is a mess. The city of Swanford is a mess. The world is a mess.

But it can be fixed.

A young girl wearied a red nobles dress left the Warden Homeless Shelter. She whippingclutched her heart, the struggle these people went through, the hungry, the loneliness. The girl knew she had to fix this; plans for charity events flooded her mind. Ways to get her school involved in caring about people on the streets but she filed these thoughts away.

She was on a mission. To many the red dress with white highlights and gold trim was impractical but it really wasn’t. It gave an air of authority about her like a princess. In fact, she was a Princess. Rose Tower, a Princess, a Grace of Court of Hearts. She was here to find the Dark-Spawn which had been plaguing the homeless community. She wasn’t a fighter, but someone had to protect the city, she just wished someone else to help her.

The brief thought of going home and resting before school crossed her mind. Briefly, her tired eyes closed, and a yawn came from her lips. She snapped awake at a pain in her heart of the thought of leaving these people. She lifted her head and moved forward. Another night of patrolling, another night of the Dark-spawn escaping her grip.

 

“GOAL!” Shouted Emily Baron as football landed in the back of the net.

The pitch was cold in the early morning of September. All the girls had decided to wear their thick jerseys, aside for Charlie she had chosen to wear the standard white shirt. Despite the biting cold of the morning, Emily had worked up a sweat. Wiping her brow, she took a few long breaths.

“Miss Baron, why didn’t you pass the ball?” Asked Ms Marrow. She was a tall woman who was never seen outside of her sportswear. That would be normal, but the rumours said her body is covered in scars.

“Sorry Ms, I saw my chance,” Emily replied.

“Be a better team player, Miss Baron, if you want to be in school house tournament.”

“I’m sorry Ms, I will.” Emily looked down at her feet. She could feel her teacher’s disappointment, an aura radiated from Ms Marrow. A black shadow loomed over her.

“Alright go to get changed. Tutor room is in half an hour.” Said Ms Marrow weaved away from the team.

The girls ranging from eleven to sixteen fall into small groups. Chatting away about life, homework and how tired they are. Caitlin Atkins started to take off her goalie gloves as she came up to Emily who was still staring at her feet. Caitlin brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. Her warm fingers felt burned against her forehead.

“You ok Em?” Caitlin asked.

Emily’s head whipped to look at Caitlin. Almost tripping over her own feet.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for making you worried,” Emily replied.

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah but I’m still sorry Cat.”

“You’ve been saying sorry a lot lately.”

“Have I? I’m sorry. We should go get changed?”

“Yeah, just tell me if you want to talk.”

Emily gave a nod and smiled.

“I will Cat. I will.”

The two girls made their way through the school. Students who were here early saw the paraded of the girls’ football team going to the changing room. The old stone school building was adorned gargoyles looming over the students. Above the eroded guardian were clear glass floors with the new science and maths rooms. Taking the budget and leaving the rest to rot.

Inside the changing room, the creaking of the loose wooden floors boards was covered by the loud talking of girls. It was humid and almost defining, only talking people right next to you as possible. Pulling off her jersey off Emily allowed her body to cool. She looked over at Caitlin. She felt her heart hurt at the thought about her friend worrying about her.

“You’re not staring at my boobs, are you?” Caitlin asked with a smirk across her face.

“What? No, I wasn’t starting, I was just thinking.”

“Yeah of course you were.”

They meet each other’s eyes and started to laugh. The pain in Emily’s heart stopped at seeing her friend smile. It died down and the girls carried on changing. Slipping on a blouse which showed the houses. Wands, Pentacles, Cups and Swords. Caitlin was in Cups and around her heart on the blouse a yellow cup was embroidered. Emily was in swords and above her heart was a red sword. The two friends slipped on a friendship bracelet tucking it in under their sleeves. The bracelet had been fixed, changed and added to over the many years the girls had known each other.

The girls slowly filtered out of the changing rooms. Heading towards their tutor rooms. Emily and Caitlin said their goodbyes and about how they were going to see each other later.

Going down the hallways of Oak Vain Secondary School Emily could hear her footsteps echoing behind her. The clacking of her black school shoes against worn wooden floors became a hypnotic rhythm as she fixed her skirt.

A dull pain thought her nose was the first thing that told Emily she had walked into someone. The taste of hair was second. Stumbling backwards Emily saw Christine Williams, the queen of year nine. She looked at Emily. It was clear that she was aiming to become a prefect, even without any power within the school she always seemed to get events planned. Despite her perfect uniform, her elegant long hair there was tiredness within her eyes. Exhaustion of many late nights. Emily started into Christine’s face, into her hazel eyes. A few seconds passed in silence past between the two girls. Christine blinked the exhaustion from her eyes.

“Emily Baron, I’m sorry for not looking where I was going,” Christine said putting a smile across her face.

“I’m sorry I’m just running late for tutor,” Emily said.

“Actually, I was heading to year nine tutors. Is it ok if I walk with you?”

“Sure. Did you get enough sleep?”

“Excuses me?”

“You seem tired Christine. Is everything ok?”

“Yes, sorry for making you worry. So, this way to your tutor.” Christine pointed behind her.

Emily gave a nod and the two girls made there a way to the class. They came to a blue wooden door. The paint was chipping off and glass was dirty, barely being able to see in the classroom. Christine reached down and through the door open.

She walked in, the sound of her footsteps drawing everyone towards her. Mr Barnett stood with a slouch as Christine took his places at the front of the classroom. She turned to Emily and waved her into the classroom.

Emily walked in and took a seat at one the desks. The person next didn’t seem to care. He seemed angry; a black shadow hung around him. Emily couldn’t see the boy’s eyes under the emo fringes he had.

“You ok?” Emily asked.

The boy didn’t say anything back but turned away from her. She could feel some of the darkness slip from the boy’s shoulders.  Clap came from the front of the class; everyone was drawn towards Christine. She had a smile which was aimed at everyone individual.

“I promise I won’t waste your time.” Christine started. “I am running some voluntary work at the Warden Homeless Shelter. This will get you out of all lessons after the first break. If you want to help with this come to the front gates during the first break.”

The class stayed quiet. No one talked but despite the promise of getting out of lessons no one seemed to care. Christine was on the balls of her feet as she scanned the crowds of faces. No one looked at her.

Emily's eyes meet Christine’s again. Emily felt her eyes water while looking at Christine. Why did no one care like Christine did? Why did she feel like she about to cry while looking at her? All Emily could manage to keep tears flowing down her face was to smile.

Christine smiled backed and finished looking around the class. She gave a sigh and turned to Mr Barnett. He looked at some piece of paper with eyes which looked too much like a fish.

“You done Christine?” He said.

Christine nodded. “Thank you, Mr Barnett. Remember front gates, first break.”

 

Standing in the burning white of the new third floor of the school. Emily and Caitlin both allowed themselves to slide down the wall as they waited for science class. The floor to ceiling windows which overlooked the front of the school let in rays of the morning sun.

“Did you hear the thing about Mr Whitehead?” Asked Caitlin looking toward her friend's sombre face.

“No, what happened?” Emily replied her voice being lost in thought.

“Well, it’s just a rumour really. But I heard when he plugged his computer to show the class something and there was some fucked up porn on it.”

“Cat?”

“Yeah Em?”

“Are you going to go to do the homeless thing?”

“Christine’s thing? I don’t know. Didn’t think about it.”

“I want to go do it. Want to come along?”

“Yeah sure. Everything ok?”

“Yeah, sorry for worrying you. My moods have been off all day.”

“If you need to talk about it, I’m here.”

“I know Cat. Thank you.”

The two friends remained in silence as they watched the shadows grow longer. A few seconds past, the chatting of other students passing around them. Emily sighed, smiled and stood up straight.

“Want to come over after school and watch Sukeban movies after school?” Emily asked.

“Sure thing, want to me pick up a pizza?”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.”

The bell rang out through the school. An order to head to your lessons. The classes seemed to drag, the teachers would come in greyed faced and dead eyes. Each saying to turn whatever page the school systems said the students needed to learn. Emily felt like she was staring at the classroom clock or her phone under her desk more than her work. The two classes before the first break crawled by. When the bell went off for the first break. Emily spirited through the school towards the front gate.

Christine smiled at seeing Emily. They said their hellos and waited for more people. Caitlin was the only one which showed up after that. The bell for the fourth period rang like a ghost wail through the school. With a sigh, Christine leads the girls towards the Warden Homeless Shelter.

“This is all you got from school?” Asked a lady who looked in like her mid-twenties.

They stood in a room which looked much like the cafeteria from school. Long plastic tables and chairs with a light blue floor and walls. The artificial light overhead showed every scrap and bump within the plastic and floor. One thing was not like the school was posters to different charities about helping homeless people. Most of them looked worn and old.

“Yes, but Emily and Caitlin are both from the football team so they’re both strong,” Christine said wrapping her arms around both the girls.

“I guess that’s ok then. Ok girls my names Hannah Hunt. Nice to meet you.” The women said walking up to the three and shook their hands. “I’ve been running this place for five years so let me be the first to say thank you for helping us out here. Christine, you’ve been around here before so why you don’t show these girls the ropes.”

“I would love to Hannah.” Christine replied, “Which of you are better at cooking?”

“Which is the hardest job?” Emily asked.

“Well moving the boxes of food in and out is the hardest,” Hannah said looking down at the short girl. “How tall are you?”

“I’m five one.” Emily crossed her arms

“She’s small but tough.” Caitlin started. “She’s like hardtack or a badger.”

“Ok, why don’t you two girls go get the bring the food from the alleyway into the kitchen,” Hannah suggested.

“Sure thing,” Emily said, smiling.

Emily and Caitlin went over to the back of the building. Both taking a red two-wheeled trolley. They got to the job of bringing boxes of Young and Smith’s food from the dark alleyway into the back of the kitchen. Which was like the rest of the building with light blue tiles. Emily and Caitlin could hear the pots, pans and bubbling of Hannah and Christine cooking. The day carried on the friends talking casually as they worked.

“You Ok Emily?” Caitlin said as they slide the last of boxes on her trolley.

Emily leaned over her trolley; looking at Caitlin. Watching her work. Her gut twisted and guilt crawls up her spine. The inside of her head screamed at her.

“I-I am sorry Caitlin for making you worry. You shouldn’t have to worry about me.”

“But I do. You’re my best friend.”

“Thank you, Cat. I’m sorry for making you worried.”

“So, what’s wrong?”

“Hun…gry…” A raspy voice broke into the conversation.

Within the darkened mouth of the alleyway stood what looked like a human. It had hair and wore clothes, but something was off about how it walked. It was like a puppet of strings. Stumbling, clumsy and too fast.

Both girls’ minds went numb at seeing it.

The thing moved into the sun showing its fingers which looked like old gnarled roots. The thing's nails were stained red almost black. It had pale white skin which showed dark black veins under the surface. The figure opened its mouth which hung loss like they had a broken jaw. Rows of yellow, broken teeth like a chainsaw made from a smoker’s mouth.

“Fo…od.” The thing cried.

Emily felt the blood pump in her temples. Her heart felt like it was about to burst. Emily mind told to her to run. Run from whatever that thing was. It was human but clearly not. But she couldn’t, not when Caitlin was still here.

“Caitlin go get help!” Emily shouted.

“I can’t leave you here.” Caitlin sobbed. The confusion in her voice struck at Emily’s mind.

The thing was now two arm lengths away. Soon it would be able to attack. She needed Caitlin out here now.

“Caitlin go! I promise I will be ok.” Emily shouted kicking the boxes off her own trolley and lifting in between her and thing.

Caitlin looked, Emily. Taking in her words she managed to move her legs. Even though they were still numb she ran into the homeless shelter. She felt a nagging in the back of her head. She closed her eyes as she falls on to the kitchen counter. “Please let me trust you,” Caitlin muttered.

Emily felt her hands shaking. Her feet unbalanced and the trolley heavy within her hands. She tried looking at the thing in the eyes but saw nothing. Emily’s mind screamed at her. Protect Caitlin! Protect everyone!

With a tightened grip on the trolley, Emily swung at the thing.

A sharp pain exploded through her gut. Looking down Emily saw her uniform slowly being stained red. She suddenly felt out of breath. The trolley fell to the ground with a clank. The thing's claws were buried deep within her stomach.

The thing started to move its hand through her gut. Pain ran through Emily’s body. Her mind felt like static. Her legs failed. The thing ripped through her abdomen spraying the walls of the alleyway with blood.

Emily fell to the floor. Her hands landing in front of her. Her friendship bracelet was stained in blood.

“How dare you make me a liar?” Emily wheezed out.

She scrapped her hands against the concrete. Using the last of her strength to prompt herself by her hands. Her arms shook but she kept herself up.

“You won’t hunt them…I-I will stop you!” Emily shouted, using all the air within her lungs.

The thing seemed to stumble back a little. Its black eyes stared at Emily. Its loose jaw hung like a mockery of surprise. It tripped over its own feet as a new light source found its way into the alleyway.

Emily looked at the light. Her hands. Her friendship bracelet was glowing like fire. She felt the warmth washed over her body. The feeling of strength returned to limbs. The pain disappeared. Her heart beat with confidence. Emily looked at the thing in its black eyes.

“I will not allow you to hurt Caitlin!” Roared Emily with all her heart.

The glowing fire covered Emily whole. The light bathed the alleyway causing the thing to hiss and scream. Emily could hear a crackling hearth. A voice came through the fire, a voice which was like a passionate flame.

“Welcome back Champion of the Court of Swords. Welcome back Blazing Sun.”


	2. Princesses

Poppy Wilson had always been hungry. Her parents recalled stories of how when she was baby, she would eat and eat and eat until her parents stopped putting food in front of her. The amount of food she always would have the largest meal out of everyone in her class.

Her favourite childhood memory was cooking cakes with her mum. The taste of sweet, slightly burned cakes melting in her mouth. The height her heart flew on those spongey clouds. To become a chief and send people’s hearts flying was her hopes for her future.

Then came the brats. The people who told her she shouldn’t eat as much. The toys. The TV. Avalon Incorporated. Be like double D CiCi. Food became numbers. Numbers became an addiction. The addiction fed her, but she was still hungry. So hungry that her sanity was being devoured for Poppy to keep moving.

Then one night.  She couldn’t remember how long ago it was. Poppy could remember being hungry. So hungry. Hungrier then she had ever been. With pain coloured eyes she saw that man with a lot of tender meat. Poppy felt her mouth water as she entered the shadows. The warm chewy flash slipped down her throat. Her heart fell down a pit of fleshy delight. She had to have more of it, more flesh, more bones, more blood. Make up for all the lost meals.

Now Poppy, if she could use that name, stood in front of the Light. It showed all her filth, her knotted hair and all the meals across her body. The dried pieces of flesh around her hands cracked like a stone when exposed to the Light. She screamed and wailed. Fear filled the black eyes. An animalistic instinct told her what to do. Rip and tear the Light. Devour the hopeful.

The voice within the flames disappeared from Emily’s head as the light around her resided. She was no longer on the ground bleeding. She was standing straight upright, no wound at all. Emily was different. Different clothes, different hair, different body and a different name. She wasn’t Emily Baron striker of Oak Vain secondary school girls’ football team. She was Blazing Sun a noble from the dreamlands and a champion of the court of swords.

Her memories told her what the thing in front of her was. It was a Darkspawn. Someone who had fallen to the Darkness completely. Emily could feel its pain, it struck at her heart like a chisel into stone.  She gritted her teeth. She wanted to help it, but they were too far gone. If she let it get away it would just hurt more people. She needed to protect Caitlin, she needed to protect Christine and Hannah, she needed to protect her Mum, Mai Baron. She needed to protect everyone.

Despite being in a different body it felt almost more natural to move, faster, stronger and more accurate. The black and red sukeban outfit she now wore felt like a second skin like she had been wearing it her whole life. Emily pulled the sword, Caliburn, from the sheath on her back. The hilt was simple and gold, but the blade itself seemed to be made of white fire.

She took a few practices swings with the blade. It felt perfect within her hands.

Emily raised her head and meet eyes the black eyes of the Darkspawn. It’s snarled bearing its three rows of broken yellow teeth. Emily raised Caliburn, pointing it forward. Muscles tensed like steel. Eye locked. A second past.

They rushed forward.

The sound of bone and magic clashed. The Darkspawn swiped; Emily felt a sharp pain across the side of her face. She swung Caliburn wide. The blade sparking on the alleyway walls. The clothes of the Darkspawn erupted into white flames. The creature wailed in agony. It clawed at its own clothing, tearing its own flesh.

The Darkspawn turned away. It tried to run, its flesh burning and bleeding. It stumbled and fell. Emily's hands trembled as she charged towards the pitiful creature. Rising her sword, she plunged it into the Darkspawn’s back. She could feel the flesh give way and bones break in her arms. Air whizzed out the Darkspawn, it stopped struggling, its eyes went dull and it started to burn.

Emily let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Sharp pain brought the feeling of warm blood running down her face to her attention. She sheathed Caliburn bring her left hand to her face. Her left cheek stung but luckily it didn’t seem too deep.

Steadying her breath Emily had a chance to look at her new form. She felt a little taller but when she looked down her eyes widened. The memories Blazing Sun didn’t tell her how her body magical identity looked just how to move it.

The metal door slammed open. Christine came jumping out. Emily spun to see a heart-shaped pendant was hanging above Christine’s blouse. She stopped before slamming into the wall. Her mouth hung open as she looked at Emily.

Emily felt a relief came over her, Christine looked like she had just found a rock to support herself. With a calmer mind, Emily gave a smile. Pain spider-webbed across her face at the movement, but she kept smiling.

Christine looked around for a moment her eyes locking on the burning corpse of the Darkspawn. Strangely it had no smell as the white flames devoured the body. Christine stumbled forwarded, her eyes darting between the darkspawn and Emily. She placed her hands-on Emily’s shoulders for support as her eyes meet hers.

“You are a princess, aren’t you?” Christine’s voice rose high pitched as hope fuelled her heart.

Emily looked back, Christine.

“I am Blazing Sun, a champion of swords,” Emily said.

“A champion? Oh, thank the queens. Wait. Where’s Emily? Did the Darkspawn…”

“Well…” The memories of Blazing Sun told her what to do. Just think about her mundane form. Closing her eyes, she thought of how she looked before. A second of light burst from Emily’s wrist, the light sank into her wrist, reforming as the friendship bracelet. Now clear of blood.

Emily felt her body return to normal the burning white hair returning to a dirty blonde. A new explosion pain came over her face. Without a magical body protecting her she let out a painful wail. Christine’s eyes became coated with guilt, she quickly grabbed Emily’s arm and started pulling her towards the Warden Homeless Shelter.

“I am so sorry Emily. I should have got here quicker. You may not have been hurt if I was here.” Christine said quickly tugging on Emily’s hand. Emily felt guilt spinning within her stomach. She looked down trying to ignore the pain running through her face.

“It’s ok. Are you a princess too?” Emily asked.

Christine didn’t say anything back. The sounds soup boiling, a naked flame and some sobbing came from the kitchen. The pain across Emily’s faces was temporally forgotten as she recognised the person crying. She pushed ahead of Christine, rushing to the kitchen.

“Emily wait!” Called Christine.

The kitchen was bathed in painfully artificial light. Three rows of counters with skins and stoves boiled more soup then Emily had seen in her life. Standing by the entrances were Hannah and Caitlin. Caitlin had her face in her hands as she cried. Hannah was holding the girl telling her that it would be ok, she stopped when she saw Emily run into the room.

Emily's heart hurt when she looked at her best friend. She hadn’t meant to get hurt or scare her, but that didn’t matter she had already caused her friend to cry. Hannah and Caitlin both stared at her like they were expecting to say something.

“What happened to your face?” Caitlin screeched.

“Did my brother save you?” Hannah asked almost as quickly.

“I’m ok Cat, it’s fine.” Emily tried to say as calmly as possible, she felt like she was going to burst into tears herself.

“Hannah, I need you to mend Emily’s face,” Christine said, her command presence returning. Nobody would have of known that she felt guilty for her not getting outside quick enough. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at Hannah.

Hannah paused for a moment before letting go of Caitlin.

“Alright, let me get my first aid kit.” She said before heading into the back of the kitchen.

Before Emily could get a chance to breathe Caitlin had her arms around her, hugging her. Emily hugged back tightly not caring for getting blood on both of them. Emily felt Caitlin heartbeat; she closed her eyes hoping to make them match. Seconds past before one of them spoke.

“I promised I was going to be ok, didn’t I?” Emily said.

Caitlin let out a coughing cry as she just squeezed Emily tightly.

“That’s not the point Em. I’m just glad you are ok.” Caitlin replied.

Hannah walked back into the kitchen caring a green first aid box.  She opened it removing the cloth and clear liquid.

“Alright, girls break it up. Christine could you serve the food.” Hannah asked.

“Sure thing,” Christine said with a smile.

Emily and Caitlin stopped hugging as Christine went to get ready to serve food. Hannah walked up dabbing the clear liquid on to the white cloth until it turned grey. Kneeling to Emily’s eye height she smiled.

“This is going to sting, a lot, but it will clean up all the wound,” Hannah said.

Emily felt her heart pounding in her ears. She tried to steady her mind for the pain, but only managed to nod in response to the warning.

Hannah reached the cloth up and placed it the cuts. Instantly pain surged Emily’s nervous system. The wound stung like it being prodded by hornets. Stifling a scream, she curled her hands into fists until they turned white. She felt her face get numb from pain as the seconds pasts.

Finally Hannah pulled the cloth away, it was still grey and looked like it was stiff due to the liquid drying up. Looking at it, confusion spread across Hannah’s face.

“Is something wrong?” Caitlin asked.

“No, Emily’s just fine. Don’t worry.” Hannah said putting the cloth back into the box. “Now that the wound is clean, I will patch it up. You might though want to go to the hospital if it swells up or anything.”

“Ok, thanks doctor Hannah,” Emily replied.

“Oh, I’m no doctor, I just know first aid.” Hannah replied.

Hannah pulled out a white patch and a few strips. She places patch above the cuts and tapped it down with the strips. Emily careful poked the bandage causing her to wince from the pain. Hannah looked at the two girls.

“Alright, I have to go serve food. I will have Christine talk to both of you.” Hannah said going to wash her hands.

Caitlin and Emily stood awkwardly waiting for someone to come and tell them what to do. Emily looked at Caitlin, her eyes weren’t puffy as they were when she burst in. She wiped the tear stains from her check and tried to smile. The sound of shoes clacking came closer to the young girls. Christine despite the minutes she had been serveing people looked drained but with the flick of her hair and a smile, she seemed good as new.

“Do you want to go home?” She asked both girls.

Caitlin nodded as she played with her friendship bracelet looking down towards the floor. Emily nodded in agreement feeling her heart hurt more than her face. She had worried her friend and that cut deeper than any darkspawn but now she had the power to help her, help the city. Even without that power, she could still watch movies with Caitlin.

“Ok then, both of you have the day off,” Christine said clapping her hands together.

“Do you even have the power to do that?” Emily asked.

“No, but I’ll come up with something, both of you head home. You need it.”

Caitlin and Emily gathered their school bags, swapped phone numbers with Christine and said goodbye to Hannah. They walked through the city of Swanford, a strange awkward shadowed the girls. Wearing a school uniform in the middle of the day caused both of them to look over their shoulder, looking out for eyes which are not there.

They stopped by a corner shop and bought sweets, chocolate and fizzy drinks. They talked about school, sports and games. Emily tried not to laugh too much to stop her face from hurting. The two girls made their way to Emily’s flat.

Turning the flimsy lock, they entered the flat. It was small with hallway only big enough to hold two pairs of shoes. It led into a messy joint living room-kitchen. The sound of heavy typing came from the master bedroom.

“Hey mum, I’m home.” Shouted Emily.

The master bedroom door swung open. Mai Baron came ran up and squeezed her daughter. Holding her tight like she was the most precious gem within the world. Caitlin smiled at the show of affection, she backed up to give them room.

Mai Baron had black hair compared to Emily’s dirty blonde and was a head taller than her daughter.

“Why are you home so early? What happened to your face?” Mai said leaning down holding Emily’s face to look at the patch. Emily started to laugh, feeling the warmth from her mum sending her heart flying.

“I just got hurt, don’t worry,” Emily said, moving her hands from her face and giving her a hug. Mai opened her mouth to protest but allowed herself to enjoy the hug of her daughter.

“I love you, Mum,” Emily said.

“I love you too,” Mai replied smiling.

Caitlin looked around the flat she had seen a thousand time allowing the two to have their moment. The two stopped hugging and almost a second after Caitlin found herself in one. Mai had wrapped her arms around her.

“How are you, Caitlin?” She asked.

“I’m good Miss Baron. I got off with Emily.” Caitlin replied.

“That’s good.” Mai, let go of Caitlin, “well I am going go back to work. Don’t eat too much.”

Mai smiled and went back to the master bedroom leaving the two girls standing where they walked in. Emily and Caitlin came into the living room. They sat the sofa, eat sugary food and watched 70s Japanese school delinquent movies which Emily’s mum owned. Emily snuggled next to Caitlin as time moved around them, her heart did not fly or sink, hurt or pump faster but like a fireplace was just warm. Emily looked up at Caitlin, watching her eat food and smiled. She wanted this to last forever. If her powers could protect this, this feeling, this moment, she would fight every darkspawn within the world.

 

Rose Tower stood within the largest wizard tower of Danann Archipelago. The largest in the centre is a shining beacon of magical science, made of magical glace and bright as a small sun. The floor clinked under Rose Tower’s footsteps; she could feel a hum of power within her ear. A blue glass door slid up allowing the Princess of Hearts in. The sound of clicking keyboards hit Rose Tower like a wall. The room was full of nobles in blue and white. Their regalia were clean and futuristic, long lab coats, neon VR headset and slim high-tech armour.

Inside her head, Christine let a sigh and composed herself. Her regalia clashed with everyone within Danann Archipelago, she stood out, but as a grace of hearts, she needed to stand out. She’s a leader and around peers but the analytical glaze of diamonds made her nervous.

“Hey! Rose!” A voice called from inside the room.

It was Azure Flash, a Troubadour of Diamonds. She was dressed fully in slick battle armour, white with neon blue. She was one of the first nobles to contact Christine when she went through her first change. Despite only talking in the dreamlands and over online they became fast friends.

At the sight of her friend's smile, Rose Tower calmed down. Azure Flash staked towards Rose Tower leaving a blue trail behind her.

“What’s up? More importantly why not just contact me on Order?” Azure Flash asked.

Rose Tower wondered what Azure Flash looked like in her normal form. Over online and in the dreamlands, it was hard to tell what anyone looked like in their mundane form. Rose Tower gave a smile.

“I need the link to the order server.” Rose Tower replied.

Azure Flash stifled a laugh.

“What’s funny?”

“Ah nothing, just thought that you’d missed me.”

“Oh Az, I do miss you. Swanford started feeling swamped with dark spawn and I’ve just been really busy and a new princess just blossomed-”

“Another princess? That’s great.”

“No, it’s not great. She’s new and a Swords, she’ll get herself killed.”

“This is my advice with dealing with a noble of Swords. Don’t try to keep them from doing that they have set their mind to. You will fail, it's better to help them rather than fighting them.” Azure Flash said nonchalantly while looking at her phone.

“Thank you Az, I should get going now. I need to do a patrol.” Rose Tower said she worried that the tiredness would poison her voice.

“I just sent you the link to the Order server. Just send into the new Princess. Good luck, we should hang out more, maybe watch a movie or something.” Azure Flash said, her eyes full of concern.

Rose Tower gave a smile, “you say I worry too much; I’ll be fine.” With a thumbs up Rose Tower walked away through the glass hallways, her heels clicking on the floor. She needed to make sure that Swanford was safe. She was Grace of Hearts and she would not allow another Princess to die while she is leading them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to upload every Monday.
> 
> You can also read it here:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/enderswif/art/Princess-the-Hopeful-The-Light-of-Dawn-chapter-1-794660160  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13267477/1/Princess-the-Hopeful-The-Light-of-Dawn-Chapter-1-Blossoming
> 
> Download Princess the Hopeful at:  
> https://sites.google.com/site/princessthehopeful/home  
> Buy Old and New World of Darkness Books at:  
> https://www.drivethrurpg.com/browse/pub/1/White-Wolf  
> 


End file.
